


Rough sketch of the psychological profile of Uchiha Itachi

by llamallamaduck



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamallamaduck/pseuds/llamallamaduck
Summary: So, here's my view of the emotional and psychological profile of one Uchiha Itachi. Please comment and join in, to help me form a more complete picture, because that boy is fascinating.





	Rough sketch of the psychological profile of Uchiha Itachi

 

**Itachi’s story**

 

  * Born a pacifist
    * kind
    * introverted
    * calm
    * merciful
    * pacifist
    * intelligent
    * emotional
  * forced into a role
    * high responsibility
    * very violent profession that opposes his morals and character
    * he’s physically and genetically predisposed to be very good at it
    * but he despises himself
  * he adapts as he can
    * he hides his emotions, pretend he’s aloof instead of anxious
    * does his duty to his clan
    * represses the trauma
  * he is brainwashed by Konoha to be a nationalist fanatic
    * he is deeply traumatized by war
      * he is fours, he doesn’t get what's happening
      * for the first time in his life he’s afraid, he’s in mortal peril, and there’s violence and death
      * mental scars for-ever
      * he activates his Sharingan which means he recalls those memories perfectly forever
        * there’s no closure basically.
    * Sandaime and Danzou (and inadvertently Shisui because his father was Uchiha Kagami, a student of Nidaime Hokage. Kagami dies when Shisui was a baby, so he idealizes him, and subsequently his teammates - Sarutobi Hiruzen, Shimura Danzo et. al.) brainwash him into equating PEACE with KONOHA
      * false dichotomy.
    * essentially it becomes ingrained in him
      * what is good for Konoha is good for Itachi
      * war is hell and it should be avoided by all costs
        * unless of course, the Hokage declares was, then its unavoidable, and will only be over when Konoha successfully destroys and humiliates the opposition
  * he is brainwashed by his clan to be a fanatical devotee to the clan dogma
    * he is too intelligent, and he doesn’t fear his clan enough for brainwashing in this direction to be as complete
    * he is still a very kind and loving person so he loves his family deeply
  * he gets a younger brother who he “fixates on” - the Uchiha “one”
    * all Uchiha love in a very unhealthy possessive/obsessive/fanatical manner
    * but shinobi world is full of obsessive manic individuals so it works
  * he is pulled in three different directions
    * he will, in the end, follow the one that is strongest which is love for Sasuke
    * he judges the best outcome for Sasuke is to grow up in peace
      * NOT TRUE but he is instinctively so afraid of war that he judges that Sasuke would be better off without his family but in times of peace
        * he doesn’t take into account Sasuke is a very different individual from himself and for him, his family and clan are the most important things
  * he kills his family and goes crazy but still through the haze of madness tries to help his brother the best he can
  * he fails on every step
    * mainly his problem is he loves his brother more than heaven and earth BUT
      * he never had the time to get to know him as an individual when they were children
      * he never had the time to get to know him as an individual later when he was a missing-nin
      * he is an introvert who was trained his whole life to repress and not show his emotions - taught that emotions were shameful so it doesn’t occur to him that sasuke would benefit from being open with him
      * the lie: he feels like he is worthless —> his love is worthless —> nobody benefits from his love —> nobody wants his love
      * even though Sasuke would have benefited from his love
  * he hopes at least his death will help
  * it doesn’t
  * he dies alone and a failure and all the pain was for nothing
  * :(




End file.
